Secret Desires
by Ambientghosty
Summary: Yokozawa Takafumi is keeping a secret, a big one. How long until this secret will harm not only him but his lover and their daughter? Read to find out :3
1. Prolouge

**Amby-kun:** Okies, I know I should be updating my other stories, and I slowly am, please check my profile for reasons of why and how far the next chapters are going.

**Disclaimer:** I in no manner, shape, or form own Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi or any of its related works or characters, I only own this idea of mine.

"Papa, I'm scared..."

Hiyori cried clinging to her father's sleeve as deep blue water swirled past them while they sat trapped in the clear plexiglass box like tank. Kirashima Zen, hiyori's father pulled her closer in an attempt to comfort her while he himself was just as, if not more frightened. His fright wasn't because he knew they were more then likely going to die, but for his lover as well. Yokozawa Takafumi, his lover of several years now had just up and gone missing a few days ago without a trace. Kirashima knew their chances of survival were dwindling into the single digits now, but he wanted to give Hiyori a fighting chance to live even if it meant he wasn't there beside her. Glancing up at the top, he judged that the cage they were in wasn't too far down in the ocean seeing as he could still see the rippling effect the sunlight had on the water, with that thought in mind he started to form a plan of escape.

"Hiyori-"

Kirashima whispered gaining the child's attention

"I need you to do something for me, think you can do that?" Giving a teary nod to her father, Kirashima went on.

"When I break this wall, salt water will come rushing in, but I need you to get out of here and swim up towards the surface, once there try to find land. Right when they were lowering the box I saw some seagulls so land isn't that far from here." he finished letting the weight of the word he just spoke sink into her small but bright mind.

"Papa! I won't leave you here!" Hiyori shouted in a sudden burst of passion, that reminded Kirashima greatly of his Yokozawa. Smiling softly at his fierce but frightened daughter, he ruffled her brown hair before replying

"I will be right behind you." Still acting fierce but now pouting slightly like she was trying to see through the gentle smile to see if it was a lie or not she asked "Promise?" softly chuckling he answered "I promise."

With that promise Hiyori threw herself even more at his side squeezing for all her worth in a bear hug, which Kirashima responded with a just a tight one.

It was now a waiting game, not far from their cage was a creature that Kirashima had been taught didn't exist outside manga and fairy tales, a merman holding a sharp looking spear was standing/swimming/floating, something right there, Kirashima had nearly fainted from shock at such a creature. Something had its attention as it swam back and forth in agitation while glancing constantly off into the deep blue water. Soon an awkward moving shape made its way out of the blue depths towards them, that shape Kirashima and Hiyori recognized as their neighbor and the man that kept trying to get Hiyori's Onii-chan to leave her papa, Iokawa-san. This Iokawa -san was different, instead of legs he now sported a green to yellow fish tail with a black band wrapping around the middle of the tail. When stood up side by side with the other merman Iokawa-san looked like a new born calf standing on its legs for the fist time if the way he was awkwardly flipped the tail about trying to keep himself upright, as the other just watched with a bored expression as he idly flicked his tail like he was born with it. Kirashima's suspicions were confirmed only seconds later,

"Oi, Fujiwara-san, how do you do this? You make it look so easy!" he asked still trying to keep himself upright by awkwardly flipping his tail about almost comically. Giving the other a bored but amused glance Fujiwara answered with a tone that stated that the information should have been obvious.

"I was born this way, you on the other fin were not." with another idle flick of his tail Fujiwara switched his attention back to the open water.

Hiyori tried to skirt closer into her father's side as the comically looking Iokawa-san swam up to the clear cage bracing himself on the wall leering at Kirashima. "You know Kirashima, now you dont stand a chance in hell with Yokozawa." a disturbing grin spread across his face as Kirashima's grew dark with barely restrained fury.

"Iokawa, you son-of-a- bi-" Kirashima's curse was cut short as a glowing silver arrow flew past nicking Iokawa on the chest in the process.

"Does that answer not satisfy you Iokawa-san?" a familiar voice called out, full of authority. All four heads whipped around focusing on where that voice came from. Fujiwara's expression became one of fear and shock, Iokawa's fear and lust, and the Kirashima's faces were shock and disbelief. There, floating while idly flipping his tail about as if he was born with it was Yokozawa Takafumi.

Kirashima observed this Yokozawa, bare chested, with a navy blue fish tail and gold bands on his upper arms and wrists with a quiver of arrows slung across his back , a golden choker hanging around his neck. Ignoring the three near the cage Yokozawa calmly drew another arrow aiming it at the other mer's chest, with the arrow fully drawn the shaft began to glow, seeing this the mer known as Fujiwara started to swim away as fast as his fins could carry him. It wasn't enough, the arrow once loose slammed straight into his neck killing him instantly.

Giving a soft sigh Yokozawa, looked back over to where is lover was being held, his features grew dark as he spotted Iokawa still there leering at him like a dog in heat. Slinging his bow across his chest she made his way over coming to a stop a couple of feet away from the black banded merman.

"Hiyo-chan! Zen!" he cried with relief seeing them unharmed. Turning his attention back to the other merman, he started "Iokawa-san I have told you once, twice, even thrice that I will **never** leave Kirashima and Hiyori for you, and now look at what you have done! Dabbling in black magic to try and imitate us, see that black band? That black band is a time limit, once its up you die."

Apparently this was going in one ear and out the other as Iokawa started for Yokozawa, seeing this said merman did a back flip using his powerful tail to deliver a powerful kick to the others chest pushing him away. Righting himself Yokozawa came up to the plexiglass a panicked expression on his face. "Are you two alright?"

Kirashima couldn't stop staring at the navy tail idly flipping back and forth to adjust his balance. "Why..." Immediately Yokozawa knew what he meant as his facial expression melted into a look a pain

"Zen, I-" he was cut off by Hiyori's frightened scream

"Onii-chan look out!"


	2. The Journey Home

**Amby-kun:** _**Thankies for all the favs and follows, they are much appreciated. There isn't a lot of Trifecta stories in English out he re so I thought I'd write the plot bunny that has been nagging me for awhile since I see a lot of Onodera as a merman or Takano as a Vampire or werewolf type thing. I thought 'what if Yokozawa was a merman but lived as a human but the secret was so great that he couldn't tell Kirashima, then the cat gets let out of the bag so to speak and BAM this story is born :3**_

_**Also Im writing this story out with pen and paper before I type it since I'm notorious for typing them out and then forgetting about them with all my college homework and helping my mother out around the house or helping my father with stuff.**_

_**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own this series? No? I thought so, if I did Yokozawa and Kirashima would be the main pairing and not Onodera and Takano :3**_

Yokozawa Takafumi gave a sigh of pleasure as he felt the familiar tug as his legs melded into his navy fins he was born with. He had to admit as much as he loved wondering around in the human world on legs, he loved even more swimming around with dolphins and rough housing with his brothers with his tail. Giving his tail and experimental flick he admitted it had been a long time since he could get away from his job, lover, and sorta adopted daughter to come out here and be himself. But he didn't regret all the time spent out of his natural home, he had a loving boyfriend and a sorta adopted daughter to chase away the homesickness. Giving one final look around making sure he was alone, Yokozawa dived under the cool water letting it soothe away his troubles and aches.

The water felt wonderful on his skin and scales as he glided through the water headed towards his family home. Off to his right he could hear a clicking sound, looking over he saw a small group of dolphins playing keep away with a poor hermit crab's shell. Frowning Yokozawa headed over to help the poor crab out.

Upon arriving Yokozawa noticed that he knew all six of the dolphin's as the group that loved to cause mischief in the kingdom. Swimming up right behind them crossing his arms to look more like the Wild Bear of Marukawa that he was known as in the human world.

"Oi! Silver-fin, Dark-tail, Snap-jaw, One-eye, Rough-scale, and especially _**you**_ Scar-Snout, just what in the sea witches hell do you think you are doing!?" his voice boom over the now cowering pod, while catching the now forgotten shell in one hand before turning to the sniveling crustacean settling himself against the sand helping the crab put his shell back on with a gentleness only seen with Hiyori.

"Are you okay Sea-Claw?" he asked the crab who happily answered back, enthralled that one of the sea princes knew his name and even helped him. "Oh, thank you Prince Yokozawa!" the small red crab gushed while making the final adjustments to his home. Behind him he heard the pod start clicking amongst themselves in fear.

"P-p-prince Yokozawa!? As in one o-of the four brothers that rule the sea's, **that** Prince Yokozawa?!" he heard Scar-Snout stutter with the pod clicking in agreement.

Internally smirking Yokozawa got off the sand placing himself between the crab and the pod giving the best Wild Bear impression he could before tearing into them.

"I will ask but just once more, What. In, The. Cursed, Sea. Witches. Hell, do you think. You. Are. Doing. To this poor crab?" his voice thundered across the water again making the pod cower once more.

"We- we're just p-playing around honest!" the leader stammered fearfully not wanting to know what the second in line to the thrown would do to them if they gave a sarky answer.

Lifting an eyebrow Yokozawa deadpanned "Just. Playing." Snorting Yokozawa continued as if he hadn't stopped. "And his pleas for you to stop and to give back his home were apart of this "game"?" his sarcastic remark came as easily as breathing. The six mammals flinched as one.

"If I ever catch you six out here again terrorizing others I will take more action then just letting you off with a warning. Do you understand me?" Shaky and panicked nods met his stern gaze then the small pod turned and fled as fast as their fins could carry them. Looking back over at the small red crab he asked once more just be safe.

"Are you sure you will be okay out here?"

Said crab gave a small spin showing off his newly adjusted home then answered "Oh yes my prince. Thank you so much for returning my home to me" A small blush dusted the mer-princes cheeks as the crab praised him for something he did on impulse.

"Ah, good them, now if you will excuse me I need to meet with my brothers." with goodbye's said Yokozawa swam off back on his way to his family home.

**Amby-kun:** _**I know its kinda short but I felt like I was being a lazy ass and not updating as quickly as others who are in the same juggling act of college work and a social life but can update faster then I can. ^^;**_

**Please review so I know what you think**


	3. Almost an arranged mate

**Amby-kun:** _**Thankies for all the favs, follows, and reviews they are much appreciated. I am sorry this took so long for me to write out as I had finals coming up and I got sidetracked in writing down a one-shot from a scene in Chasing Mavericks that I still need to rewrite since I am not happy with most of it. I do have my last final tomorrow at 9am but I wanted to hurry up and post this tonight so that I could come home and see all the new favs, follows, and reviews. :3**_

_**Once again I am writing this story out with pen and paper before I type it since I'm notorious for typing them out and then forgetting about them with all my college homework and helping my mother out around the house or helping my father with stuff.**_

_**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own this series? No? I thought so, if I did Yokozawa and Kirashima would be the main pairing and not Onodera and Takano :3**_

Coming up over the ridge Takafumi came to a stop slowly flicking his tail back and forth observing the kingdom he grew up in until he was fifteen. The palace walls were made up of an ivory colored marble, the human school lessons were telling him that this palace _should_ be a pile of rubble. Takafumi knew the only reason it wasn't was because of all the magic each new ruler infused with the marble once they took the crown. It still looked the same as it first did several thousand years later. Sucking in a deep breath, releasing it through the gills on the sides of his neck, Takafumi headed down into the marketplace just outside of the palace gate. Steeling his nerves Takafumi swan down the busiest and most crowded aisle in the marketplace, purposely ignoring all of the shocked stares he was receiving. After the merfolk's initial shock their expressions melted into happiness as the adults bowed low and the children stared not knowing that the man was one of the sea princes.

'Well, considering I haven't been here since I was fifteen I should not be shocked at all the stares of amazement.' Takafumi mused silently inside his head.

Glancing around at the venders wares as he passed, he couldn't help wanting to stop and pick something out or Zen and Hiyori but that blasted rule was in place. Up about three stalls a young merboy a little younger then his beloved Hiyori trying to hide behind his mother's tail. Softly smiling at the sight, Takafumi caused the merchild to try and hide some more as Takafumi swam closer, the mother finally saw her child trying to meld with her tail, looked around in alarm. Catching a glimpse of Takafumi staring at them, she relaxed softly laughing o herself before leaning over whispering something into his ear. By now Takafumi was close enough to hear what the mother was saying.

"Avalon, do you know who that is?" Coming to a stop in front of the duo, Takafumi saw him shake his head negatively. Clicking her teeth softly she continued while gesturing at him.

"That merman is Yokozawa Takafumi, one of the four prince's who rule the seas. Prince Takafumi welcome home." she finished then addressed the gently smiling royal.

Avalon's eyes lit up in wonder as he stared up at the prince he wanted to meet the most. He had heard the stories of how this prince was the most kind out of all of them.

"P-pleased to m-meet you, your highness." Avalon stammered giving a formal bow. By now the whole marketplace had stopped to watch the returning prince. Frowning slightly at the formal-ness, Takafumi tucked his tail under him as he sat on the floor to be level with the merchild. Avalon's blue eyes opened in shock as he felt a lare hand ruffling his curls followed by a soft laugh.

"Your Highness is too formal, call me Onii-chan like my daughter does." Takafumi softly chided with gentle eyes. Avalon's eyes widened even more as his mouth dropped "Your daughter!" he practically shouted. The adults started a bit at this new information, the prince had already mated and had a daughter?

Feeling the whispering going around Takafumi curled his hands one over the other as he let his magic flow, a white-ish blue light formed in between his hands growing bigger as Takafumi spread his hands wider. A picture of a human Takafumi standing closer to another man and a little girl, both with brown hair and eyes, all three of them smiling at the camera.

"This is my mate Kirishima Zen and our daughter Kirishima Hiyori." Takafumi spoke watching as the small child examined the picture of this mate and daughter.

"She is really pretty." he spoke looking up at the royal. Letting the image fade he replied "She is." Gathering his magic one more time in his hands Takafumi crafted a small toy bow and arrow much like his own set and held it our to the boy. Looking to his mother, who nodded Avalon carefully took the bow and arrow set from the prince then rushed up to hug him. To say Takafumi was surprised was an understatement but nevertheless the hug was returned. Rising back up off the ground Takafumi waved goodbye at the crowd that had formed to watch the young child clutching his new toy in one hand waved excitedly a large grin plastered to his face. Laughing softly Takafumi waved back before coming to a stop in front of the palace gate.

The two guards took one look at Takafumi before wordlessly opening the gate, the coal hair and steel blue eyes easily recognizable to the Yokozawa Clan, especially the five siblings. Takafumi slowly swam down the long hallway filled with portraits of the past Yokozawa family and other important merfolk, which included his favorite painting of his great grandfather's grandfather. The resemblance between them both was lie looking in a mirror except Takafumi did not have the long over the shoulder ponytail his great great great grandfather had. Letting his gaze wander over the painting he recalled when his parents would take, at the time, the three of them down this hallway, his sister only being serious about the healers in the royal family the rest of the time spent getting himself and Yukio in trouble for laughing at past rulers paintings. His steel blue eyes saddened at the reality of knowing that he could never bring his mate and daughter through this hall, a small bundle of joy created by him and his mate wrapped in his arms as he recited what he wad learned as a child to his children. His left hand came to rest on his stomach, as long as he remained on land with his mate he would never have a child to call his own. Of course he had Hiyori but it wasn't the same as holding a child you personally brought into the world. Takafumi would never admit this to anyone but himself but at night his dreams would be filled with himself his mate hiyori and a little boy the perfect mix of himself and Kirishima with Kirishima's wild brown hair and facial structure but his eyes were like his own, steel blue that marked him as a royal by birth. He dreamt of the four of them swimming down the very hall he was in answering the seemingly never ending questions from Hiyori scolding his son for swimming to fast around the hallway and blushing like a crab when his mate would tease him making their children laugh and eventually himself as well. Shaking his head to clear out the impossible dreams and wished of his heart, Takafumi slowly moved on silently cursing the blasted rule that was in place to keep them from becoming a human's science experiment. No human was allowed to know of their existence, if they were discovered the humans memories were erased and a false set were placed in the other stead, He knew his brother took his title very seriously after their parents died so trying to convince him to chance his mate and daughter was like arguing with a rock. Realizing he had come to a stop Takafumi gave a deep depressed sigh before schooling hid features into a mask of cool indifference with a hint of regal-ness then swimming toward the large ornate blood red doors at the end of the hall.

Bracing both hands against the doors to push them open Takafumi paused noticing his bands that identified him as a royal were missing. Pulling his magic from within Takafumi directed it to his wrists biceps and neck. The bluish white light faded into the weightless golden bands he had not sen in fifteen years. Their intricate patterns resembling what humans would call Celtic wound their way all the way around the cuffs, while a massive sapphire sat dead center of his wrist bands. A small stinging on his right ear drew Takafumi to a small hanging mirror off to the side and began examining his ear.

'Well that's new' he thought lightly touching the pearl and sapphire teardrop hanging from his earlobe. Dragging his gaze further down he noticed his choker now held a small sapphire nestled in the center of this throat. Seeing nothing else new Takafumi drug his hands though his hair in an attempt to make himself a little more presentable before he saw his brother. Feeling a little more presentable Takafumi went back to the doors took a deep breath then pushed them open.

"I can assure you by my right as a sovereign ruler my brother Takafumi will be a wonderful mate to any of your children."

The opening of the double doors had everyone's attention, the small group of merfolk stood there confused and Takafumi entered while the kind looked surprised but delighted.

"Well this is a most welcomed surprise brother." the kind spoke swimming over to his younger brother slinging an arm around Takafumi's shoulders leafing him back to the group of people still standing there. Stopping in front of a young woman with shoulder length flowing brown hair and an off shade of lilac color for eyes Takafumi's brother continued.

"Takafumi I would like to introduce to you your future mate, Tekeshi Kikiyo." a cold pit formed in the 'Wild Bear's' stomach before heating up to a white hot fury at the thought of being seperated from Kirishima. Balking, Takafumi threw off his brother's arm turning to face his brother Takafumi spoke.

"Yukio, as my brother and King I must follow your every whim to demand but for once in my life I am going to refuse this. I will not mate with this woman or any other mer in this ocean world!"

A frown formed across Yukio's features, expressions ranging from saddened to outraged crossed the groups features. Crossing his arms Yukio retorted with an edge of authority.

"Yokozawa Takafumi! You have no say in this matter, you are mate-less and the Tekeshi clan's children have become of age, you _will_ mate with one of them!"

Feeling bolder then he had when growing up with his brother turned King. Takafumi curled his hands over one another letting his magic flow, creating a circle like shape the size of a dinner plate. The audience stared waiting to see what would happen next. An image from the human world appeared, then a young man with light brown hair and eyes appeared, next to him a little girl with the same coloring stood mixing something in a bowl. The male reached over for something and the girl smacked his hand with the wooden spoon in her hand. Somehow the batter of whatever she was mixing got on the mans cheek making both of them laugh. To the audience's surprise a human Takafumi stepped into the picture leaning over, licking the batter off the mans face. Said man in return kissed Takafumi on the mouth who gladly kissed back. Raising his eyes from the image Takafumi spoke looking directly into his brother's eyes defiantly.

"I have already mated brother. The man in the circle is my mate Kirishima Zen and _**our**_ daughter Kirishima Hiyori."

Rage contored Yukio's features "That man is human!" behind him an elder of the Tekeshi clan spoke out. "That man also already has a child!" Bristling Takafumi shifted to an image of Hiyori sitting on Takafumi's shoulders both laughing at a pouting but happy Kirishima as he stood beside them.

"As you can see I love that child as my own since I cannot reveal to him what we are." Takafumi shot back hotly. Letting the image fade Takafumi looked pleadingly at his brother.

"Brother, ever since we were little I have done each and everything you asked of me. Please let me be selfish for once and let me stay with my mate. Please I am beggin you to not tear me away from them!"

It was dead silent before the King spoke again, "I can see that you are truly happy with this human and his daughter, I have not sen that since our parents, so I will allow you to continue to live on land with them." Takafumi smiled at this, turning to the Tekeshi clan Yukio continued

"As since Takafumi is mated the union is now void," shout and grumbles filled the room, "But!" he continued "we have another brother who is of age to be married."

Stifling a chuckle Takafumi felt sorry for his younger brother, as he quietly made his way out of the side of the room and continued towards his room a small smile on his face at the prospect of a quick nap.


End file.
